The Fourth Hedgehog
by JFox101
Summary: James had an affair with Queen Aleena, in human form, before being married to Lily. When Robotnik took over Mobius she sent him to James for protection. Now, fourten years later, Harry will join his siblings in the Freedom Fighters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Fourth Sibling Revealed Part 1**

In the months since the Hedgehog siblings had been reunited, they felt...incomplete still. Then they all had a strange dream of four bursts of light. One Purple, representing Sonia, one green, representing Manic, and of course, blue for Sonic, but there was one more. Black. But who it was they all had no idea.

Harry James Potter suddenly opened his eyes. He had a strange dream last night. One he could remember. It was of a female hedgehog that was strangely familiar to him. And three other hedgehogs, one blue, one purple and one green. Two boys and a girl. He used to play with them. Then he remembered being left by the hedgehog somewhere in the dead of night after being kissed on his forehead goodbye and given his necklace that he'd always had and saw his dad's shocked face as he found him outside a house in a small village

"What does it mean?" the fourteen year old wizard asked as he fingered the guitar shaped, silver medallion he had had since the hedgehog left him with his dad. "Why that dream out of all my dreams?" He could never remember his dreams before.

Suddenly the air seemed to ripple around his bed. After a few seconds and a bright light, a reptilian like creature appeared in front of him.

"Greetings Prince Harry." The Oracle said to the young man before him. He hadn't seen the child since infancy as with the other Hedgehog siblings. He took after his father more than the Queen, but he had her eyes.

"I think you have the wrong Harry." Harry said nervously having the urge to grab his wand to protect himself. And had to resist the urge to call Sirius. See, he hadn't been feeling to well that day, so Sirius insisted that he rest for a while.

"Oh I know I'm not mistaken. You have the Royal Medallion do you not?"

Harry gasped. Then pulled out his guitar shaped medallion. It was glowing. "This thing? I've had it long as I can remember."

"Your mother gave it to you when you and your siblings where born." The oracle explained kindly.

"Siblings? No one's ever told me I had siblings." Harry said in shock.

"Come." The Oracle said. Holding out his hand. "You will merely look like your sleeping." He added.

Harry looked to the door of his and Ron's room and nodded. Accepting his hand. His spirit was taken and his body fell asleep.

But meanwhile, they went on a trip down memory lane...

"This is your birth place. A planet called Mobius." The oracle said gesturing to a futuristic looking city with all kinds of creatures roaming it.

"Impossible." Harry gaped. Wondering where the strange wizard was taking him next...

**To Be Continued...**

**I've been trying to think of a plot for Sonic Underground and Harry Potter for years and I finally got one. **

**His hedgehog form will be black with green eyes and his special power will be super speed like Sonic. But he won't be good at it for a while. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memory Lane**

"How?" Was all Harry could ask as they floated through the peaceful city. The mysterious Oracle guiding him.

"Your father made his way here through reasons unknown A year before he married Lily Evans." The Oracle explained. "He met the Queen and they became fast friends. And soon became more. She was unsure if her husband could give her children, so I found a way to make her human temporarily and they became intimate soon after. But, as fate would have it, she was indeed pregnant at the time, if only for a few days. But your father gave her you as well.

"So wait, my mother is a hedgehog?" Harry asked in confusion. "How am I not...both?" He asked in confusion again.

"That is a mystery indeed." The Oracle said in agreement. "Look." He gestured ahead of them. Harry saw three baby hedgehogs and an infant human on a bed with their mother. HE was the human infant. He had her green eyes, but his dad's hair. He watched as he and his brothers play wrestled as their mother held the purple haired female hedgehog baby.

"Your brothers, Manic and Sonic. And your sister Sonia." The Oracle said. "But this happiness sadly, was not to last."

They moved on to see Harry, Sonic and Manic sleeping in their own seperate cribs as their mother was feeding Sonia with a bottle. Harry saw the Oracle appear before her and show her a dark future full of evil because of a robotics expert gone rogue and overthrowing her. He saw the Oracle telling his mother to give him and his siblings to good homes for now and keep them out of Robotnik's eye.

"I found a way to bring her to Earth. And sent her to Godric's Hollow the night when she seperated you and your siblings." The Oracle said as Harry saw a portal appear in an alley in the dead of night near a cottage in a small village. He saw her kiss his forehead as he watched in confusion as a baby and put the flute shaped necklace around his neck as she knocked loudly. She quickly left and he saw her cry as he reached toward her. Harry watched as his dad gasped when he saw him then held the flute necklace by the pendant when he picked Baby Harry up, realizing who had left him.

"Lily Evans Potter loved you like you where her own child. And the bond between you grew over time." The Oracle explained. "Then of course..." They watched their home in Godric's Hollow get blown apart and Voldemort in spirit form fly away in the night Harry watched Sirius dig him and his dad's and Lily's bodies out of the rubble. Then Hagrid showed up and Sirius gave him h is motorcycle.

Suddenly they where back in Grimmauld.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked as he sat back up in his bed.

"To return to your home world. And join your siblings in the Freedom Fighters against Robotnik." The Oracle of Delphias explained to the youngest of Aleena's children.

"Can I have time to think about it?" Harry asked. Feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Twenty Four Hours." The Oracle said kindly and he waved his hand and vanished in a flash of light.

Harry pulled his knees to his chest. Thinking about all the information he had just been given.

**To Be Continued...**

**I know I said Harry's medallion was a guitar, but I've decided to change it to a flute that can create destructive winds. Harry will also be trained in the use of trench knives like Asumas except no chakra powers. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Robotropolis Part 1**

"You look like you've seen a ghost mate." Ron said as Harry came down for dinner.

"Just a little sick is all." Harry said as Mrs. Weasley put some home made chicken soup in front of him.

Hermine frowned. She thought she heard him talking to someone when she went to check on him earlier. Perhaps it was her imagination. He did look a bit peaky. Perhaps he was just talking in his sleep, but something told her it was much more than that. She just didn't know what.

The next to last day of the Christmas Holidays was very amusing. Ron ran from a room that was full of spiders that where the size of dinner plates. Harry caught Fred and George smuggling Doxies from another infested curtain, and Sirius Chased Crookshanks all over the house to the amusement of everyone except Hermione's poor cat. Crookshanks avoided Sirius the rest of the day.

At midnight on the dot, a bright light appeared before Harry and the Oracle stood in front of him.

"Your decision young one?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Harry said looking at Ron sadly.

"Do not worry young one. You will see your friends and family again."

The Oracle seemed please. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"What is it with wise men and twinkles?" Harry demanded as he grabbed his two trench knives that he had trained with for a few years since first year and he and the Oracle vanished in a flash of light.

Harry landed on the ground on his butt with an "oof." He looked around. He was in Robotropolis. It had rained some time ago because puddles where everywhere. He looked down into one and gasped. He was a hedgehog now! Like his family! He was black in color! With a green lightning bolt just below his hairline! His spiked hair, like his oldest brother Sonic's, was black but a little unkempt with it sticking out in places. He also wore black sneakers. His flute medallion dangling from his neck. "What the?"

Meanwhile, his siblings where near the Oracle's home in the frozen wastelands.

"Sonic! I'm never letting you choose the way to the Oracle's place again!" Sonia shouted as they where chased by snow rhino's.

"How was I supposed to know that there was a nest of those guys just below that ravine?" Sonic snapped back as they ran from the white creature. Who suddenly skidded to a halt and shook in fear before running back with a yelp and his tail between his legs.

"Are we that scary?" Manic asked in confusion before they all saw a large shadow in the snow. It was an abominable snowman!"

They all shrieked in terror before Sonic grabbed his brother and sister and ran as fast as he could away. Suddenly they where teleported. And landed on their butts in a cozy, warm cave.

"Greetings young Hedgehogs." The Oracle said with a slight smirk.

"Whatcha want Orc?" Sonic asked. "Why the sudden urgency?"

"You have had the dreams yes?" The Oracle asked. "Of the black colored flash?"

"The hedgehog's all looked at each other and the three sat down at his table. The Oracle weaved into the air a vision portal. It showed a young hedgehog slightly smaller than themselves. And he had a Royal Medallion!

"Who is that kid Orc?" Manic asked. "Why does he seem familiar?" Manic noticed a green streak like a lightning bolt in his head fur. They watched the male look over Robotropolis from a rooftop. Then with a black blur he ran as fast as Sonic down to the ground.

"Wow! Cool!" The hedgehog said with a smile. "I'm fast!"

"Oh great, another speed demon." Sonia groaned as Sonic laughed. Remembering when he first realized hi s super speed.

"That hedgehog is your brother Manic, Sonia, Sonic." The Oracle explained making the trio of hedgehogs drop their jaws.

"What was that?" Robotnik demanded in his lair. Seeing a black blur. "Computer! Focus on the blur and enlarge." The computer paused the footage and zoomed on a young looking hedgehog.

"Not another hedgehog! I hate hedgehogs!" The overlord slammed his fists on the keyboards. "And what's this? Computer. Enlarge subject's chest area." The screen enlarged the chest area and showed the flute medallion dangling from the hedgehog's chest.

"A Royal Hedgehog Medallion." Sleet said in shock.

"Uh, I thought there where only three hedgehogs." Dingo said stupidly as he scratched his chin. Then he saw the boy's eyes and he instantly felt attraction. "He's pretty." He said, imaginary hearts floating over his head.

Sleet slapped the back of his head. "And your ugly." The wolf snapped.

"I want him captured! Sleet, Dingo, find that new hedgehog!" Robotnik ordered.

"Come on idiot." Sleet pulled on Dingo's arm and the two bounty hunters left Robotnik's lair to catch the new hedgehog boy.

**To**** Be Continued...**

**This will be KnucklesHarry. And One Sided DingoHarry. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Robotropolis Part 2**

Harry walked around town for a while, sticking to the shadows and trying not to be noticed. He noticed a flyer on the side of a building. Showing Queen Aleena's picture as a wanted poster.

"Mum." Harry said sadly. This was the first time other than in the vision thing the Oracle had shown him of his past that he had seen her. His mother, birth mother, was not dead! She was alive! Suddenly his medallion started glowing softly.

"Looking for someone, have you got the 411?" He heard singing nearby. He peeked out of the alley and saw Sonic, Manic and Sonia with a crowd gathered around them as they sang. "Please help me if you can, stop my lonely wating...Have you got the 411?" After they finished the audience clapped and told them about a mysterious black blur that had appeared in town today.

"Hey, he's nearby!" Manic said as their medallion's glowed.

"Target Hedgehog. You are under arrest." Said a robotic voice from behind Harry. He turned and looked up.

"Uh oh." Harry muttered.

The robot reached down and grabbed him. He wasn't strong enough to fight it off as it dragged him down the alley to Sleet and Dingo. "Lemme go creeps!" Harry demanded as Sleet grabbed the squirming hedgehog teen.

"Hold...still...brat..." Sleet tried to give him the sleeping medicine through a needle but he was squirming too much to get a clear shot. "Dingo, hold him."

Dingo gleefully grabbed onto the boy's hips and held him firmly. "Your pretty." He said huskily.

"HIIIIYA!" Harry shouted as he kicked backwards into the Dingo's gut as he tried to feel him up as he was holding him for the wolf. Harry flipped himself from bottom to top while grabbing the orange canine's shoulder's and pushed himself off after swinging back downand kicking him into the wolf.

"I guess I can thank Aunt Petunia for Pervert Awareness class after all." Harry muttered remembering when they where seven and Petunia had made him and Dudley take a self defense class which had a Pervert Awareness section. His kick caught the dingo off guard and he was hurled into Sleet.

"There he goes!" Manic shouted as he pointed at the black blur fleeing from Sleet and Dingo when they ran down the alley to check out the commotion. .

"DINGO!" Sonia shouted having seen the attempt to feel their brother up. She had been shocked cause even though she knew about his infatuation with her, he had never tried to molest her and she was grateful for that. "HIIIIYAAA!" She jumped into the air preparing to kick the mutt's face in.

Dingo actually looked terrified at the thought of the purple hedgehog's wrath as she came running up to them in a rage and shouted a battle cry as she started beating them up yet again.

"Can you and Sonia handle dumb and dumber?" Sonic asked.

"Go." Manic said as he summoned his drumset and before he started making earthquakes to disable the Swat Bots that they ordered after the youngest hedgehog Sonic took off after their youngest sibling. He saw the blur turn into an alley and he sped past where the black blurriness was fading and turned. Stopping at the entrance of the alley.

"Are you in here? Little Bro? Its Sonic." Sonic called as he walked into the alley. "Huh. Guess he's faster than I thought already." Sonic said. Not noticing that Sleet had slipped away while Manic and Sonia where taking care of the Swat Bots and now held onto a squirming Harry as he whined and tried to get away.

"Robotnik is anxious to meet you kid." Sleet sneered down at him. Holding the needle from earlier.

"Sonic!" Harry managed to call down the alley before the hedgehog took off. Sonic looked down further and saw Harry squirming.

"Hold...still...brat..."

Sonic felt nothing more than pure rage as Sleet injected his little brother with some kind of sleeper agent that made the black hedgehog go limp.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sleet's in trouble...Angry Sonic is not Fun Sonic...**

**Last update of 2011! Happy New Year All!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**

Dean the Cuddly Fox


End file.
